User blog:Ebomnitrix/E-10: Horizons, Spirited Away OFFICIAL TEASER
Hex (Thoughts): This boy is more powerful than I originally thought. It seems I underestimated him. Before I bested him so easily. I believed this would have been easier, so I held back. But even so, he’s succeeded my expectations. What is it about this boy? Hex spoke, he remembered Ethan using Four Arms to defeat his Rock Monsters, he then remembered AmpFibian being thrown back by Hex. We cut to Hex remembering Ghoulseye unleashing his "Slimy Sinister Arrow Blitz" attack at him until it created an explosion. We cut to Hex inside his lair as he took deep breaths. Hex: That watch is far more powerful than I’ve ever anticipated. No… that… zoomed into Hex’s lips as he began to say… Hex: Omnitrix… - Ethan: What can I say, just another win for the magnificent E-10! the Agent, and Hannibal's parents gave Ethan a nasty look. Ethan: And friends... faded to black as both logos appeared. cut the front of the campus as we passed by a sign that said “Horizon Arts & Culture” which was mounted in front of the entrance. Meanwhile, Terence approached Ethan and Nikki with his phone. Terence: Get a load of this. phone Mount Serautu, one of the most beautiful and mysterious mountains out in Southwest. It’s just 2 hours from Merridale. Up there, there is a rare and delicate flower called Silene periodicum. Nikki: So what, you just hike up the mountain until you find the flower? Terence: Uh-huh. Ethan: Mind if I come? Terence: Well, I guess you can. Nikki: You guys have fun, then. Ethan: Actually I think you should come too. Nikki: But, Ethan! turns to Nikki in private. Ethan: Trust me, this is the sort of thing you need to take your mind off Hannibal. - Ethan spoke, we flashback to Nikki standing in front of Hannibal in a hallway, as she turned away with a concerned look on her face. - cut to Alice and Nikki walking next to each other in a shopping mall. Alice: Sigh It’s just, I’ve been at Horizon for almost a year now, and after everything I’ve been through this year, I still haven’t figured out what I’ve wanted to with my life. Nikki: You’ll figure it out, Alice. Everybody does. Don’t stress about it too much. Alice: Yeah I know. - Alice (Narrating): But when I look at you guys and my other friends, you seem to have everything figured out. Like any problem that comes at you, it’s like nothing to you. Scene: Terence and Nikki found themselves in a pink meadow of flowers. Scene: flashback to Hannibal accepting his trophy at the Horizons Mechanic EXPO. - Nikki: That’s not entirely true… - cut to Hannibal and Nikki having their conversation in the hallway. Nikki: It’s just, I don’t wanna lose somebody who’s been so close to me in my life. Hannibal: But you’re not going to lose me, Nikki. Nikki: How are you so sure about that? Hannibal: Because I know if we give it a try, it’s really going to work out. hesitated. - cut to Ethan as he raised up his fist and stared at his watch. Ethan: If I hadn’t found this, I don’t know what would’ve happened to me. - cut to inside Hex's lair as laid down his artifacts nearby his candles. Hex: The Colossal Stone, The Staffs of Vibrius and Agniacius, and soon to be in my possession, The Sabortooth Relic of Imperium, After spending weeks of obtaining these artifacts, I nearly have everything I need to assemble the ultimate weapon. - cut to Hannibal interrupting Hex, as Ethan, Terence, Alice and Nikki looked over Hannibal's shoulder, as Hannibal read through Hex's book. Hannibal: The Ergaleío of Despair. Once put together, it can reshape living matter, control the living, but most importantly, be able to summon and manipulate the spirits of the dead. Terence (Narrating): So wait, it can summon spirits? - cut to Hex holding the weapon in the air, as spirits began to be risen in the air. - prepared to walk up toward the exit. Ethan: We can’t let Hex go after this! Terence and Nikki gasped. Alice: Wait a minute, Ethan! Nikki: I think you need to see this! turned back over and his eyes widened. The page revealed a figure looking similar to Ghoulseye. Terence: Wait, is that… Ghoulseye?! Nikki: Facepalms None of this makes any sense. - Hex (Narrating): Clearly you haven’t understood that the more you bring your friends to these fights, the more danger you put them in. - Hannibal, Terence and Nikki were lifted into the air and were flown together into an energy cage, which it eventually sealed itself up. - Hex: I’ll give you one last chance. Surrender yourself to me, and this will all be over. began to sweat as he took a look at the Omnitrix. The scene faded to black - Ethan (Narrating): I’m sorry guys, but this is the only way for me to win. Spiky Seeds played, Ethan slammed down on the Omnitrix as a green light blinded the screen. - Ethan (Narrating): Even if Alice, Terence, Hannibal, Nikki hate me… I care a great deal about them! And if you think for one second I’m just going to let you come in and take everything away from me, then I'm not about to let that happen. I can't lose now! (Scene 1): turned over to see Terence, Hannibal and Nikki were setting up their weapons, ignoring him. Meanwhile, Alice was on her phone, also ignoring him. (Scene 2): jumped into Ethan's arms and hugged him tight. (Scene 3): threw Ethan back as he went flying back into the side of the building. (Scene 4): injured Ethan struggled as he attempted to stand back up. - Ethan: I can't lose now! raised his arm up and stood his leg back. - grabbed onto the Omnitrix symbol and red aura and electricity began surrounding both Ethan and Hex. E-10: HORIZONS, SPIRITED AWAY! A FIVE PART SPECIAL EVENT ALL NEW EPISODES BEGIN EVERY FRIDAY STARTING MARCH 29TH 'ON BEN10FANFICTION AND WATTPAD! Category:Blog posts Category:Trailers Category:Events